A Ride Home
by Joy Booth
Summary: Cassie gets a call to come pick up Jake after a long night of drinking. Why is he using alcohol to forget? mild cursing


_ I don't care,_ Jake thought to himself as he left the library without so much as a word to the others.

_If she wants to keep pushing herself into an early grave, who am I to stop her,_ he thought as he sat down at the bar.

_So what if she still looked white as a sheet when I left,_ he grumbled into his 3rd beer.

By the fifth round he was angry. She was being dilibratily reckless, and nobody else seemed to care. They said they cared, and then they sent her out alone on a mission were she got attacked by a god damn goblin of all things. She isn't Flynn. She should have a guardian. Someone who is willing to die for her, even if...

He was on his sixth beer when she slid onto the bar stool next to him.

"What do you say I take you home now?" she asked. She didn't mention that the bartender had used Jake's phone to call her and ask her to come get him. He just glared at her and downed the rest of his beer.

"What do you care anyway?"

"Come on Jake, you know I care about you. I just want to make sure you get home safe," she answered calmly.

"I got a whole room full of fine looking rides home, Darlin'," he snapped back, turning to look at the women on the dance floor. Cassie flinched as if she has been hit, but he didn't see it. He wasn't playing attention. In the next moment rage over took the hurt.

"Fine, have it your way ya stubburn ass!" she seethes, sliding off the bar stool and out the door. Outside, she climbed into his trunk and waited. The bartender had given her Jake's keys, but she still wanted to make sure he got a ride home, even if it was with some sleazy bar hag. At some point she must have fallen asleep, because she woke to the sound of knocking. Blinking her eyes several times, she realized that it was Jake knocking on the window.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly as she rolled down the window.

"You gonna give me a ride, or just commit grand theft auto?" he grumbled.

"I don't know what's so _Grand_ about it, but get in?" she answered, unlocking the door.

"You been spending to much time with Jones? How'd you get my keys anyway?"

"Magic," she answered sarcastically and even in his alcohol soaked mind, Jake hated the sound of it. After five minutes of tense silence, they pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building.

"Guess it wasn't as easy as you thought to get a ride home," she mumbled under her breath as she her way around the car and tossed him the keys.

"Actually, I'll have you know I had plenty of offers, but I got a new case tomorrow, so I didn't want to be too worn out," he boasted proudly. She didn't have response, so she just turned and started walking toward the street.

"What about you?" he called, looking dumbly at the keys in his hand. "How are you getting home?"

"What do you care?" she snapped, throwing his words back at him. His eyes narrowed to a glare as thought of what to say.

"I don't!" he finally called after her.

"Good!" she all but screamed back, tears gathering in her eyes as she turned the corner. She only took five steps before he caught up and grabbed her arm.

"Do you mind?" she grumbled, yanking herself out of his grasp.

"You shouldn't be walking around at night by yourself," he commented in that bossy tone that set her on edge every time he used it.

"Lucky I only live down the road, I guess," she shrugged and continued the walk to her apartment. She didn't turn around again, but she knew that he was three steps behind her the whole time. She had to bite her lip and think of P versus NP to keep from breaking down.

"I'm sorry, Cass. I didn't mean it," he said as she opened the door to her build.

"It's fine," she answered without turning around.

"But it's not fine. I hurt ya. I know that. I just... ya come in looking like ya been chewed up and spit out, and ya don't even think about the fact that some of us are worried about ya."

"It's the job," she said turning back to him.

"But you shouldn't have to do it alone," he explained.

"Then stop making me," she replied seriously.

"I don't...uh.."

"Flynn said we could team up on any mission. You are the one who wants to go off alone. Come with me. We can face down goblins together!"

"It's not..."

"That easy. Yeah, so I've heard. You know what Stone, I am beginning to think that it isn't about protecting me as much as it is about you not wanting me around."

"That's ridiculous. I just walked ya home for god's sake," Jake pointed out.

"Yeah, well done Jake. After a week of avoiding me you walked me the two blocks to my apartment after I sat for two hours waiting to drive you home. Wow, you must really like me."

"I do!" he yelled back and at her confused look, he explained. "I do really like you."

She stared at him for a moment in disbelief.

"Well if you like me so much, maybe we should go out some time," she offered, but she didn't expect him to come back with.

"Maybe we should."

"Well, I'd like that," she snapped back.

"Me too!" he said seriously, leaning in to close the distance between them.

"When?"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7."

"Fine," she agreed, maintaining his intense eye contact even as her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She thought he would kiss her then, but he just growled fine right back. She felt like she was on fire the way he looked at her and then sudden he stepped back. His eyes returned to the soft Jake look she was used to.

"Dress warm," he said softly.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"It's a surprise," he said with a smirk.

"I like surprises," she whispered.

"I know, Cass. Now go inside, so I can go home and not worry aboutcha."

She reached for his hand and gave it a gently squeeze, unable to say all the things she felt.

"I know, now go," he said turning her around and pushing her toward the door. "I'll be here to get ya tomorrow."

The next day, Jake stopped at the flower shop bought her a bouquet of apple blossoms, jasmine and heather. It was fragrant and distinctive. He hoped that it would help make this night one of the things her brain would cling to the next time she got overwhelmed. As they drove to the annex, he explained the language of flowers and what each of the ones he had chosen meant.

When they arrived, the annex was empty and the coordinates were already set.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" she asked excitedly.

"Nope, in fact, if you wouldn't mind puttin' on this blindfold…" he grinned, handing her the black piece of fabric. She looked at him dubiously, but the turned so he could help her. He took her arm as they walked through the back door and up a few steps.

Cassie was distracted by the warmth of his body and the whir of some large machine. Before she knew it they came to a stop. The blindfold came off, and she stood in front of the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Is that… That is the Keck II, isn't it? Oh my god, Jake, are we allowed to be here? This is amazing. Oh my god," she giggled wildly, as she starred at the huge telescope in front of her. Her hands fluttering everywhere at once unable to decide what she should do first.

"I helped these guys with a Lava monster issue they were having, so they agreed to let you have a look for a little while," he explained. They spent the next hour exploring the universe together. When their time was up he took her to a little restaurant in Hilo for dinner. Then they ended the evening walking on the beach.

"I can't believe you brought me to Hawaii on our first date. How are you going to top this?" she asked as they made their way back to the backdoor.

"I have some ideas," he smirked mysteriously.


End file.
